hardships and divine forgiveness
by shadows being
Summary: Shad billingsly is a normal 20 year old, but he is tormented by his past. He kills himself to escape the pain and, WHATS THIS? he is sent to a world of ponies. sent there by A god no less. rated M for safety. (OC/Twilight) possible. temperarily discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**this is chapter one of the story of shad: hardships and divine forgiveness**.

(Dear civilians of fanfiction! I, Shadows Being, have come to this realm years ago. Now I request your patience and time because, lets face it, all first timers are not excactly that good.)  
(this story shall contain various elements you hardcore fanfiction-ers have probably seen time and time again, so please treat this story as you would a childs, with respect for their lack of skill.  
Based on what I have seen on almost every story I have ever read, I have to put up a disclaimer.

(this is it: DISCAIMER, I do not own anything from the world/ company of Hasbro and My Little Pony:FIM. the only thing I consider mine would be the OC of this story.)  
NOW FOR THE EPIC STORY OF FIRST-TIMING DEATH! (also, this is halfway a self insert)

-this is a line separating various _things_ in the future-

Shad J. Billingsly was just your average 20 year old, ya know, except for the fact that his life sucked HARD.  
He was constantly abused by half of his family, his dad abused him physically, while his mom was more verbal.  
His brother dissapeared in a freak car accident on the day Shad was born, and his parents blamed him for it.  
Shad had no friends and due to the way he was raised, he was... a little different from the crowd.

one One night, Shad decided to end it all, end the constant torment from his memories and maybe he could finally be happy.  
This story begins with death, and it begins with... forgiveness, generosity, kindness, laughter, honesty, loyalty, and finally, a touch of magic.

-this line will probably be used throughout the future-

OK GUYS, how was that? I am still not very skilled... At this exact time, I litterally dont even know how to post things so, just bear with me.

peace, love, and enchiladas.

\- Shadows.

(ps. I know this is _extremely_ short, but since it is my first thing ever, it has to stay that way... for now.


	2. Chapter 2 forgiveness isnt always easy

**chapter 2: forgiveness isn't always easy**

(sorry for that _really_ short chapter, but hey, I had to figure out some things first.)  
Anyway, I am going to start the story now.  
-the line has returned-

Shad woke up to the sound of thunder. It was not raining outside. This thunder raged within the heart of the beast.  
said beast is only a figment of Shad's imagination, or more accurately, his _soul_. Shad rose up to the challenge that the beast had offered, _"end this madness, Host, I cannot take the suffering any longer. End this pain that we both share so we can be free."_

Shad felt the same feelings, but the fact that his imagination was telling him to commit suicide was rediculous. "okay" Shad resonded to his thoughts. Shad decided to go to the top of his apartment building and take a last look at the scenery.  
"I have finally been driven to insanity, so Fuck it, bye world."

he jumped.

-this line is used often...-

"Arise." a very deep and powerful voice sounded into Shads mind. Shad realized three things, he wasnt dead, the place he was in had no walls, and he was laying in front of three very powerfull looking dudes.  
"where... where am I?" Shad stood up to speak, while looking around at the solid white emptiness around him. "you have been slain, by your own hand. pain and sadness had caused you much trouble during your short life." the third person on the right spoke, and he looked like he was about to die, yet he also looked like he could live forever, his voice sounded like death itself.  
"you are in the realm you would call 'judgement'" the center man spoke a voice of electricity and strength.  
"And I am about to get sent to hell, arent I?" Shad half expected he would be sent straight to hell... or simply fade to black. He was wrong.

"... no you are not. we are going to give you a second chance, seeing as your life was not kind. we will give you the chance to go to a world not as harsh as the one you have known your whole life." the center man spoke again.

This suprised Shad. "uhh... if That involves going back to earth, then I would rather go to hell."

all three of the godly men smiled, and the deathly one laughed a bit," we knew you would say that, and no... you will not go to earth again. Instead you will go to the realm of Equestria."  
Then the man on the left spoke up for the first time, holding his trident closely, "The world called 'Equis' is nearly identicle to earth, but is filled with magic and... ponies."

This 'equestria' place was starting to sound very familliar to Shad. "Why does this place sound familliar?" Shad asked the main god.  
the god only nodded to his 2nd and 3rd in command. Then they all started chanting.

And before Shad could even register that they chanted in greek, he felt an overwelming sensation of pain, and he passed out.

"I hope this was the right choice, hades." the center god sighed.  
"I do believe it is, zeus."

-this line shall be in every chapter.-

(OKAY, that was chapter 1, but for the sake of things, Im calling it chapter 2.

-Peace, love, and wubs.

-Shadows-


	3. Chapter 3: a strange new world

**Chapter 3: a strange new world.**  
(lol, does _anyone_ see what i did there?)  
(WELCOME back to hardships and divine forgiveness! this chapter will probably be boring and most likely will be extremely simillar to someone elses story... but really, can you blame me? there are SO MANY OC stories that involve humans (or human-turned-pony) that get sent to equestria! some are bound to look alike... right?)  
(early ps. im sorry if any character that I didnt create sounds really off or different from how they would act in the show, if it's wrong, just think of this as an alternate universe where "nothing-yet-everything" is the same.  
-this is the lines older cousin-

Shad woke up with a sore back and he was also in a freaking forest. "oh, wow, 'hey you wanna second chance? here just let me dump you into some random FOREST!'", Shad yelled out to no person in particular.  
Then he saw a bag, well... it really was more of a backpack. Inside of the bag was a few things, including a scroll of sorts.  
"oh goody, a scroll" Shad picked it up and read the scroll.

 _/ Dear Shad billingsly,_  
 _we decided to send you to equestria, as we promised. you can choose to live anywhere in this land, but I must tell you that this place is full of friendship... so try to be nice.-Poseidon_

 _Shad, I have given you a few things to help you get out of the forest. I'm sorry that I had to send you into the forest, but the inhabitants of this planet would probably be scared if you suddenly appeared in one of their towns.-Zeus_

 _Don't die.-Hades/_

"wow, that Hades has a real sense of humor... huh, what is in here anyways?" shad threw the scroll on the ground and picked up the bag.

Inside was a sword, a bag of a few metal coins, and a letter. "okay, another letter to read."

 _/ dear Shad, if you are reading this while still in the forest, you should give this to the being known as 'princess Luna.'_  
 _and stop reading here.../_

"eh, I might as well." Shad put the letter in his back pocket and strapped the sword to his waist. Then he put on the backpack." okay, lets find a town before dark hits."

Shad started walking towards what he hoped has salvation.  
-the line that separates things-

After what felt like hours of walking, Shad heard a huge crashing sound, as if a bear had fell out of the sky and hit a tree. "Hey! is anyone there? Are you alright?" he called out, speed walking towards the noise, blade drawn.  
when he got there, he was surprised to find an unconscious cyan... pegasus with rainbow hair on the ground. A tree nearby had a huge dent in it that was missing some bark.  
"Oh god, hey, are you okay?" Shad tried shaking the little winged horse awake, only to find out that one of its wings was severely damaged.

"Oooh, that looks painful. I guess I shouldn't try to wake her up, but I can't just leave her in the middle of the forest..." Shad checked his backpack and found some first aid supplies. He then used the disinfectant wipes on her wings where he saw damaged skin, and wrapped the wing in bandages.  
Shad sat there for a few minutes considering his options. "If I leave her here, she could get hurt even more. But... I don't know where I'm going, so carrying her is not an option... *sigh* I guess I'm setting up camp here then."  
Shad started gathering wood for a fire.

A few minutes later, Shad had a small fire going and had dragged a log nearby so he could sit on it. Then he heard some groaning and the word "ow" from where he had lain the pegasus near the fire.  
'Huh, it can talk' Shad thought to himself as the pegasus started waking up.

"Oh Celestia, what happened? she mumbled. Then she noticed that she was next to a fire and that her wing was bandaged. "Oh, somepony must of found me." all the while, Shad stayed quiet. "Hey, uh, thanks for giving me some..." she turned around and visibly jumped," Woah! what are you?" she walked closer to Shad," you look like some sort of hairless bear."

As insulting as that sounded, Shad found that hilarious. "Hahahah! a hairless bear! oh man, thats funny." this shocked the female pegasus.  
"you can talk?",she asked. "Yeah, I can talk, I didn't know you could talk! What's your name?" shad asked.  
"My name's Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all Equestria! well... not with this messed up wing anyway. what are you?"  
Shad thought for a minute, "My name is Shadow, thanks for asking, and I am a human."  
She seemed confused so Shad kept talking," I am not from this planet."

Then she had a look on her face that showed a mixture of confusion and determination," We should get to ponyville."

Shad nodded," lead the way Dash."

After about 2 hours of walking through the forest, they broke through the edge and into what shad could only assume was the yard of someone who really freaking loved animals.  
there were birdhouses everywhere.

-end of chapter3 -

(OKAY! that was chapter 3, whatchya think? feel free to leave a review (please dont just just randomly assault me)  
(ps. please, if you see that I am doing something wrong, could you tell me? (constructive critisism is welcome.)

Peace, love, and bronydubs.

-Shadows


	4. when a stallion meets a mare

Chapter 4: when a stallion meets a mare...

(hey hey! welcome back to the story that clearly nobody likes! seriously, I have no reviews or anything... anyway... I most likely am going to keep writing this story due to the fact that I have plenty of time... unless I just dont feel like it.)  
(here's the disclaimer again: Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND DANG SURE AINT GETTING PAYED FOR THIS STORY. The OC, however, is mine.)

* * *

-line-

"woah, someone sure likes animals" shad said outloud, poking one of the birdhouses. "yeah, Fluttershy really is really good with animals, she even tamed an adult dragon once." Rainbow dash stopped and considered going to her best friends house, "hey, you wanna meet her? I kinda need to get something from there."  
"Uh, sure. I'm really just following you so, I don't mind if we take a few detours." Shad stopped messing with the birdhouse.," Does this 'Fluttershy' build these herself?"  
Rainbow dash didnt respond, she was already a few feet away, walking down the path. "Eh, she probably did" Shad assumed.

Shad jogged to catch up with Rainbow dash and saw a pretty large cottage that visibly screamed nature! It litteraly had grass growing on the roof! almost as if it was part of the ground, and it was even mowed. "Wow, that is quite a house." Shad muttered. "Yeah... Fluttershy is... a little different from the rest of us, but she's a good friend" Rainbow and Shad walked up to the door of the cottage, wich was perfect hight for shad to bang his forehead on.  
Rainbow dash knocked and shad could hear quiet hoofsteps behind the door, and the door opened to reveal a butter yellow pegasus with a light pink mane. She said hi to Rainbow dash and didnt even notice shad.  
"something tells me she is shy... oh dear. Fluttershy saw him as soon as he thought that and she immediately jumped about ten feet in the air (tall porch roof) and screamed (very quietly, actually.) "lookout Dashie!" and ran inside.

Ranbow dash just looked at me and smiled a sheepish smile that said "yeah, thats just fluttershy" and shad just nodded. "She does have the word shy in her name, huh?" shad said, "go calm her or something, I'll just stay out here and look around.

({[POINT OF VIEW SPLIT: RAINBOW DASH!)}]

I went in to go calm down fluttershy, hehe, she gets on my nerves sometimes with that shyness, but whatever, thats just her.  
"Yo fluttershy! that was a friend of mine, ya know!" I yelled out into the house, and I trotted up her stairs.  
"hey flutters, what's wrong? That was just Shadow, dude probably saved my life." Fluttershy crept outta her room after she heard that. "He what?" Fluttershy asked."I said that he probably saved my life; I had an accident when I was training a few hours ago and something caught me off guard."  
That was when fluttershy saw my wing, and I heard Shadow yell out in pain outside. I ran.

({[ POINT OF VIEW SWITCH: SHADOW, BEFORE RD POV SPLIT)}]

After Rainbow dash went in to go find her friend, I decided to walk around the property of naturale paradise.  
Soon I smelt... freshly cut pine...tree? what the heck? I played that off as my mind in shock of being in a new world.  
Then I heard growls... oh no. Directly behind me were two wolves made out of... sticks and small logs. My mind only had a second to think of the best pun ever before I said,"hah, TIMBER wolves." before one of them leapt at me.  
I screamed while my training kicked in, not that I had any.  
Before i knew it, I swung my fist and it connected with the wooden jaw of the wolf and that knocked it off track to my neck. Then I remembered that I had steel toe boots on... "Bring it you tinderbrains!" I taunted the other one and it took the bait. It leapt at me but I threw my foot out and the steel tip connected with the wolf's face, actually knocking its head off.  
"One down, another to go" I said outloud. as soon as I said that, the other one jumped on my back and sank its teeth into my shoulder. While the pain was pretty intense, I've felt worse. "HAH, Ive done worse to myself, you rotton log!" I threw my legs out from under me and basically backwards bodyslammed it onto the ground.  
Which caught it off guard, and I heard some wood snap... nope... why is everything getting dark?...

* * *

-the line separating things-

thats chapter 4 for ya! peace peaches and pieces... of pie.

thanks for reading!


End file.
